fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Anna (アンナ, Anna) is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series; she features in every game in the Fire Emblem series, except for Fire Emblem Gaiden, which does not use shops. She appears as a red haired female and is rarely seen without her trademark pose (of her resting her pointer finger on her face) or her sly smile. Anna appears to be able to travel between the worlds of each title; Fire Emblem: Awakening reveals that she manages the Outrealm Gate. She is voiced by Saori Seto in Awakening http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara24.html in the Japanese version and by Karen Strassman in the English version. Profile Anna is seldom seen as a unit and usually only appears when the player suspends the game or a character enters a secret shop. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted as a Pegasus Knight, although she never attacks. This is the first time she appears as a unit. She also appears in the beginning of Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, when the player creates the Avatar. In Awakening, for the first time in the series, Anna is playable, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Curiously, Awakening reveals that there can be more than one Anna. Anna appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Paralogue 2. At the end of the chapter, Anna explains that the other Anna is one of her many sisters, all of which look exactly the same. Multiple Annas also explains the variety of jobs run by Anna in the same game, including acting as an Outrealm guide and a traveling merchant. As a merchant, she is friendly and polite, especially towards wealthy customers. As a Trickster, she is fixated on making money and is always looking for a new way to earn more. Her birthday is June 11th and she has the most private savings in the army. The Merchant version of Anna appears as a boss in the DLC map "Name of the Strongest." Anna appears in dialogue in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Shin Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and Awakening. In most of these games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character, Jake. In Game Base Stats Note: Anna only appears as a playable unit in Awakening. | Trickster |1 |36 |12 |17 |23 |22 |26 |8 |10 |6+1 | Movement +1 Locktouch | Sword - C Staff - D | Steel Sword Heal Concoction |} Growth Rates |80% |40% |45% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Supports *Tiki *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Anna is her mother) Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Quotes Event Tile Quotes *What's this? Well, well, it'll look great in my shop. (item) Level Up Quotes *"If only my profits grew this fast!" (6-7 stats up) *"This sure beats gold! ...Wait, no it doesn't." (4-5 stats up) *"I wonder just how much I can branch out." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Quote *"Everything must go!" Confession *"Keep this up and someday I may love you more than money! Haha... no, seriously." Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Go! Go!" *"Welcome!" *"Take 'em out!" *"Open for business!" *"We're on commission!" *"I'm right here." *"Here it comes!" *"I'm not worried!" *"You can do it!" Dual Strike *"Here's a freebie!" *"Violence is on sale today!" *"Half off!" *"Two for one!" *"Can I help you?" Support Block *"You all right?" *"Not gonna happen!" Defeated Enemy *"Another happy customer!" *"Come again!" *"Next in line?" *"Huh..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You get a discount!" *"Thanks!" *"Ooh! Nice weapon!" Critical *"Sold!" *"Cha-ching!" *"Ready to get gouged?" *"I make deep cuts!" Gallery File:Anna-FE1.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Anna-FE3.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. File:Anna-FE4.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Anna-FE5.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Anna-FE6.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. File:Anna-FE7.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Anna-FE8.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:Anna-FE9.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:Anna FE10.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:Anna.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Chara24.jpg|Anna's portrait as a playable Trickster in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Anna FE13.png|Merchant Anna in the Shop in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Anna summer.JPG|Merchant Anna's portrait in a summer outfit in DLC of Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Anna.jpg|Concept art of Anna in Awakening. File:MerchantAnna.jpg|Merchant Anna concept art in Awakening. File:Anna confession.jpg|Trickster Anna confessing her feelings to the Avatar in Awakening. File:Anna confession 2.jpg|The second part of Trickster Anna's confession scene. File:Annaconfession.jpg|Trickster Anna's full confession. File:epilog.jpg|An artwork of Anna chasing Havetti with a Levin Sword in the File:Epilogue of the Fire Emblem: Awakening Background Site. es:Anna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters